Confessions Over Coffee
by starshollow
Summary: For Improv: A glimpse into the world of Paris and Jamie, as *not* seen in episode 307...


Title: Confessions Over Coffee  
Author: Jules  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Paris/Jamie  
Improv: #16, spin~glitter~yawn~black  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I have nothing, I claim nothing. In fact, I'm only borrowing Ms. Sherman-Palladino's characters out of sheer boredom, to play with over my holiday break. I don't own the lines of script borrowed from the seventh episode of the third season either,  
so please don't sue, you won't get much anyway, it'd hardly be worth the attorney.  
Author's Notes: This is my second improv fic ever, yay go me! This is dedicated to everyone, in the name of good ol' holiday spirit. Merry Kwanzukkah!  
Spoilers: Well, if you haven't seen the third season premiere, you won't know who Jamie is, and if you haven't seen episode 307, then you won't know the entire scene to which I refer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(a brief segue into the scene at hand, in case any minds need refreshing...)  
  
JAMIE: Are you busy right now?  
  
PARIS: Well...  
  
RORY: No, we're done. She's free.  
  
JAMIE: Good. Let's go get some coffee. Bye Rory.  
  
RORY: Bye Jamie.  
  
PARIS: He took my books.  
  
RORY: Well, go get 'em back.  
  
(Starbucks, 20 minutes later)  
  
Jamie expertly manuevered the vehicle into the last available parking space on the side of the lot closest to the street.  
  
"So..." Jamie started.  
  
Paris was startled back into reality with the spoken words, and glanced around quickly, relieved to see a fairly full coffee shop in front of her. Crowds meant less personal talking time and space.  
  
"Coffee?" she said nervously.  
  
"Yes, that's why we're here," Jamie said, opening his door cautiously.  
  
Paris, on the otherhand, flew from the vehicle as if burned, anxious to bring space between them after the 'awkward-is-an-understatement' car ride they'd had.  
  
Jamie caught onto Paris' feelings however and, coming around the front of his car, stopped her flee, grabbing hold of the same hand he'd held earlier, hoping to ease the tension.  
  
"Um, Paris, the entrance is that way," he said calmly, pointing behind him.  
  
"Oh, yeah right," Paris said nervously.  
  
After a quick spin in the right direction, they were off towards the entrance.   
  
"Shall we?" he said, holding the door open for her.  
  
They grabbed a small booth near the back of the semi-crowded establishment, and Paris sat down immediately, grateful for the table between them.  
  
"What would you like to drink?" Jamie asked, rising to approch the counter they'd passed on their way in.  
  
"Hmm... whatever you're having," Paris said, distractedly, and began to conjure up elaborate escape plans that involved escaping through the women's bathroom window. She wasn't sure why the impending conversation made her so nervous, in fact she had been looking forward to seeing  
Jamie again since she'd left Washington, and had eagerly awaited his call, perhaps overly so.   
  
Jamie returned to the table after a few minutes with two black coffees, which he placed in the center of the table before sitting down across from Paris.  
  
"Black coffee?" Paris asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah, it seemed like a safe bet, and plus I remembered that's how you drank it with Rory this summer," Jamie responded.  
  
"Of course you did," Paris replied under her breath.  
  
"What was that, Paris?" Jamie asked aloud.  
  
"Oh, nothing, so Jamie, what brings you to Hartford again?" Paris said, attempting to further the idle chatter and pass more time.  
  
"I told you I had to see you again, somehow a phone call just didn't seem as appealing as a face to face meeting," Jamie said.  
  
"You still could and should have called," Paris reminded him.  
  
"Yes, but I wanted an honest reaction from you, I wanted to get an idea of how you felt about me," Jamie admitted.  
  
"And what have you determined, counsel?" Paris replied in her most high society voice.  
  
"That you're just as head over heels smitten with me as I am with you," Jamie said.  
  
"Is that so?" Paris replied.  
  
"Why, yes, I believe it is," Jamie answered.  
  
After a few more moments of silence and sipping, Paris spoke up.  
  
"Why me?" she asked softly.  
  
Jamie was caught off guard and instead of the nice speech he'd prepared, began to list of reasons randomly.  
  
"Because you're shy, in a really cute way, because of the way your eyes sparkle in the heat of debate, like they're infused with glitter, because you always have something amusing to say, even and especially when you're nervous," Jamie said rapidly, pausing for a breath.  
  
"Yes, but why me when Princeton's full of beautiful college girls, when you could have had any other girl at the entire convention in Washington?" Paris countered.  
  
"I wasn't finished," Jamie said, taking her hands in his across the tabletop.  
  
"Like I told you before, I spent nearly every waking moment thinking of you, trying to figure out just what about you was so fascinating that you occupied my every thought." Jamie continued.  
  
"Yeah, and what did you come up with?" Paris answered with slight disbelief and timidity.  
  
"You're unlike anyone I've ever met, Paris, you're absolutely captivating," Jamie responded.  
  
"Yeah, well, attraction isn't everything, believe me, I know," Paris said, despondently, referring to her once consuming crush on Tristan DuGrey.  
  
"Well if it helps, I had a really good time on our date, almost as much as I'm enjoying myself now," Jamie added.  
  
"I don't know why," Paris said softly.  
  
"Because, whether you believe it or not, you're fun to be around, perhaps not so much when you're ranting or attacking, and even though you're a little too intense for words and some weaker people, you're absolutely thrilling to those after a challenge, why do you think Rory  
has stuck by you, I mean considering the history," Jamie told her, referring to the many stories they'd shared over the summer about life at Chilton.  
  
"Because she's crazy, anyone else would have abandoned me by now," Paris said, thinking of her less than supportive parents.  
  
"Sure, she's crazy, and so am I, about you," Jamie said.  
  
"I cannot believe you just pulled off the cheesiest, oldest line in the books," Paris said, wrinkling her face.  
  
"So I pulled it of, eh?" Jamie said casually, beginning to laugh.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say you did," Paris said, finishing her coffee.  
  
"It's getting late," Jamie said, stating the obvious, as the sun began to set, creeping through the blinds and across the floor, the dying rays stopping just short of their table.  
  
"Should we be going then?" Paris said, not wanting to end their coffee date, but eager to get home and make up for her lost afternoon in homework, and maybe finally share with her nanny, Rosa, all about the tall, dark, and mysterious boy she'd alluded to in coversations about her summer.  
  
"Yeah, I guess, but I'd really like to do this again sometime," Jamie said, following her lead to the car.  
  
When they were seated and buckled, Jamie started the car and drove them off into the sunset, heading back to Chilton.  
  
He turned on some soft jazz music and was about to tell Paris more of his feelings about their date earlier in the summer, when he looked over and noticed her peacefully dozing in the seat next to him.  
  
He nudged her shoulder gently and when she emitted a soft sigh but did not awaken, he cradled her neck in his right arm gently, and pulled her towards him across the space originally separating them.  
  
Paris settled into his warm shoulder happily and subconciously, never batting an eye.   
  
Jamie drove the car past Chilton and headed instead in the direction of her house, the route to which he'd extracted out of Rory in a late night conversation over the summer.  
  
Ten minutes later, Jamie and a still snoozing Paris arrived in her driveway, the house looming before them like a fortress, but the lamps that the maid had left burning provided an odd sense of warmth.  
  
"Paris, we're here," Jamie said softly into her ear, nudging her slightly.  
  
"Hmm?" Paris said, rising and wiping wisps of hair from her face.  
  
"We're at your house," Jamie replied, reaching over to straighten a stray strand of hair in a last excuse to touch her soft cheek.  
  
"What are we doing here? What about my car back at school and how did you know where I lived any..." Paris began but was cut off by Jamie's kiss.  
  
He'd kissed her to shut her up, really, but it doubled as a nice goodnight as well.  
  
"I don't have to get back to Princeton for another three days, Paris, I can take you to school tomorrow and we can spend the weekend together," Jamie told her.  
  
"You're staying here, in Hartford?" Paris said, surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I've got a half brother that lives not to far away who offered to put me up for the break," Jamie responded.  
  
"Ok, then," Paris said, exiting the vehicle at the same time as Jamie, both beginning the inevitable trek to the porch that would close their evening.  
  
"I had a really great time today Paris, it was wonderful to spend time with you again," Jamie told her.  
  
"Yeah, we had fun didn't we?" Paris said, referring to all the times they'd spent together, not just that afternoon's events.  
  
"Get through one more day at Chilton tomorrow and then we can make some more fun memories," Jamie told her, encouragingly.  
  
"I'd like that," Paris said, dropping his hand that she'd unconciously grabbed on their trip to her door in favor of his face, which she pulled down to her to place a chaste kiss on his lips.  
  
If Jamie was slightly suprised, he didn't show it, instead enveloped her in a hug and whispered goodnight, knowing the house servants would be coming to investigate the scene at the door any moment.  
  
Almost as if on que, Rosa opened the door slowly, and Jamie pulled away, heading to his car still holding Paris' gaze and drove off into the night.  
  
"Was that him?" Rosa inquired softly.  
  
"Of course, who else?" Paris said, fingering her lips softly and smiling.  
  
"Me thinks a certain senorita is in love, care to tell old Rosa about it?" she prodded, chuckling softly.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow, I'm suddenly very sleepy," Paris said, heading for the stairs.  
  
"Sure you are honey," Rosa said, still laughing, "well okay then, tomorrow over strawberry pancakes."  
  
Paris smiled at the mention of her favorite breakfast, knowing that tomorrow waited with a day full of forbidden foods and words, a girl's fest only paling to those of Lorelai and Rory, maybe even some  
macaroni and cheese if she was lucky, and shared what Rosa wanted to here.  
  
Paris kicked off her shoes and skirt quietly and crawled into bed, not bothering to shead her blouse as it still held faint traces of Jamie's cologne, she curled into her cold pillow, wishing it were Jamie's warm shoulder that she'd snuggled into in the car.  
  
She dozed off once more with a big cat yawn and fell into peaceful sleep and wonderful Jamie dreams with a smile spreading across her features.  
  
THE END 


End file.
